


feather light, tethered tight

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Series: littlewonders [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Body Worship, Fallen Angels, Lemon, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Wing Kink, angel!Yukhei, human!Kun, i guess, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Yukhei is an angel, and Kun's only human.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: littlewonders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049186
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	feather light, tethered tight

**Author's Note:**

> Wing sex, wing sex, wing sex. Absolutely had to after seeing angel as one of the words and ahhh, based on the Turn Back Time MV. Gratuitous, self-indulgent, mostly-PWP though I guess there's technically a plot since I also couldn't resist throwing in a bit of backstory.
> 
> written for a little wonder fest's #23DaysOfWonder drabble challenge | day 2: angels
> 
> Parts of the challenge, I'll just be posting only to a [twt thread](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote/status/1336713486651584512) if they're short-ish or I get lazy.
> 
> Unbeta'd this time because short notice. Special thanks to Nic for the title inspooo.

Yukhei trembles as he feels Kun’s hand against his bare skin, warm and comforting, heel of his palm digging into the crevice of his lower back, the width of his fingers fanning out over his skin as he travels upwards, middle one following the curve of his spine, lazily coming to rest between his shoulder blades, rubbing at the root.

“So beautiful.”

The warm breath replaces Kun’s fingers, a brushed kiss against his skin, and his wings flutter, the urge to get away running across his skin, a prickling sensation that he works hard to ignore.

Not that he can move anyways, not with Kun straddling him, the other boy’s thighs trapping his hips in place, inner knees pressed against the planes of his waist, cock already hard enough that Yukhei can feel it through his pants, rubbing against his ass each time Kun leans down to kiss him.

It burns, and Yukhei wants to cry.

\---

Kun finds him in the forest, broken.

They never tell you that a fall from grace will hurt so much, though Yukhei should have known. After all, what else should an angel know but pain when their wings are ripped away from them?

He doesn’t remember much from the first few days, just the sound of Kun’s voice trying to calm him, thrashing each time the other boy comes close to touching the spot on his back, the sheared edges jagged and uneven, crying out in agony.

Kun ends up having to restrain him to apply the salve, the burning sensation relieved once the other boy stops touching him _there_ , replaced by the cooling of medicine meant to heal.

Angel wings are simply not meant for humans to touch.

Ironic that Yukhei is no longer an angel but still feels the burn as a reminder.

\---

“Lovely.”

The burn lessens somewhat as Kun moves on from the root, and Yukhei sighs as Kun traces the edge of his wings instead, fingers dipping into the layers of soft, downy feathers, newly grown in last month, his wings automatically unfurling more at the sensation.

And the burn drifts away instead to a throb, still sensitive but less so than at the root, and Yukhei feels the tears pricking the back of his eyes now, feeling the weight of human touch finally sinking into him, the core of Kun’s human desires washing over him.

Sin, corruption, greed.

Yukhei is lucky Kun doesn’t possess much if any of it, a kind soul through and through, or else the burn would be much worse.

He squeezes his eyes closed tightly, the choked off sob muffled into the pillows of Kun’s bed, the overwhelming surge of Kun’s lust running through him, pooling in his groin, hips rutting forward to find no purchase amongst the sheets, jostling Kun on top of him, the other boy methodically planting kisses along his back down to the space where the waistband of his pants are, fingers teasingly slipping underneath, the scratch of Kun’s nails at his tailbone.

It makes his wings quiver, his feathers shake.

 _Please_.

“Let me take care of you.”

\---

His wings grow back, albeit slowly.

It’s something Yukhei hadn’t expected—somehow believing that being stripped of his wings meant they would be gone for good.

But the feathers start appearing after the first few months, the place where his wings attach—three centimeters in from the edge of his shoulder blades—scarred down, the ugliness hidden by the new layer of downiness.

They aren’t as beautiful as Yukhei remembers, wings dulled from being too close to the human world for too long, losing the shine previously bestowed upon Yukhei for being one of Heaven’s guardians.

Kun finds them enchanting nevertheless.

“Why were you banished?”

Yukhei lets Kun take his hand, Kun’s thumb rubbing small circles over the inside of his wrist at his pulse point, and Yukhei wonders if Kun can feel it quicken under the fondness of Kun’s care.

“I’m not entirely sure.”

It’s a half-truth, half-lie, Yukhei only plagued by a _feeling_ of what might have gone wrong, unable to pin down the exact version of events that had led to his fall. Not that he wants to anyways. What’s done is done, and Yukhei is content to spend the rest of whatever time he has left with Kun.

They watch the sun go down together like that, Kun hesitantly cradling his hand in his own, sitting atop the half stone wall guarding Kun’s garden in the back, until it grows cold and dark, and the only think Yukhei can make out is the tip of Kun’s nose as the other boy turns his head towards him—so close Yukhei feels like Kun might kiss him. 

Kun doesn’t press further.

\---

It feels like forever, the slide as Kun slips off his pants, the fingers digging into his hips, thumbs pressing into the hollows in the back of his knees, Kun’s weight letting up slightly so that he can get them off Yukhei fully.

He’s shivering again, but this time not from the same burn, the searing cold of the lubricant, the slight _pop!_ as Kun flicks the cap open before he hears the puttering spurt of the tube being squeezed, the first splatter of it landing perfectly between his cheeks.

God.

Yukhei feels the embarrassment heating his cheeks, the warmth overlying his skin everywhere made all too apparent by the cold wetness that Kun is rubbing over his hole, gently and with intention, thumbs prying, and Yukhei _whines_ , feeling the ghost of Kun’s breath making him automatically clench, only to be held firm by Kun’s fingers pressing bruises into his hips.

“Stop squirming so much.” Kun murmurs, but how can he not when he feels nothing except for the push of Kun’s tongue fucking into him, no, not fucking into him, just pushing in and _staying_ , the press of Kun’s nose cold against his skin.

A throbbing want as everything just _tightens._

Only for him to go slack in an instant, the easy slide of Kun’s finger replacing his tongue, the feeling of being moderately filled, one, then two, whimpering at the slow drag against his walls, leg muscles relaxing and tight set of his hips loosening as Kun stretches him out, fingers parting inside him.

Yukhei clutches at the sheets, harsh open-mouthed pants into Kun’s pillow, trying unsuccessfully not to drool too much of a mess, as Kun works him open, pumping his fingers into Yukhei lazily, the third making him cry out, a stab of pain as he bites down, accidentally catching his lower lip, the pleasure of it all only tempered by the scorching burn over his back as Kun kisses his wings, lips mouthing over his scars.

It’s an exquisite type of pain.

\---

“Do you mind?”

“Hmm?”

Kun turns around from where he’s cooking, giving him a questioning glance, and Yukhei wrings his hands, nerves overtaking him all of a sudden. They hadn’t really talked about it, what would happen once he was all healed up, the last few weeks passing by like a blur, Yukhei no longer injured.

There’s really no reason for him to stay.

“—if I stay?”

A look of surprise flashing across Kun’s face.

“Did you want to leave?” An embarrassed look. “—sorry, I just assumed you were staying, but I shouldn’t have.” The flush works its way up from Kun’s neck, tinging his cheeks, the tips of his ears a burning red. “Of course, it’s your choice.”

“No, I don’t want to leave.”

Yukhei feels his chest swell with something akin to human emotion.

\---

He gasps.

Yukhei’s first instinct is to press his legs together, Kun’s teeth nipping at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, surely hard enough to leave behind marks for the morning, and he can’t stop himself from writhing as he feels Kun lick a heavy stripe from the back of his knee, up his thigh, flat of his tongue teasing over the underside of his balls, his cock twitching in anticipation, trapped uncomfortably between his stomach and the bed.

“Are you ready?”

Yukhei isn’t sure how to answer, whether or not he’s prepared to experience such a carnal thing as human pleasure.

Kun squeezes his ass reassuringly.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Deep breaths.

“No, I-I want to.” Yukhei inhales through his nose. “Just a bit nervous.”

Kun hums against his skin, and it thrums through him, making his body buzz with an heady exhilaration.

“It’ll feel good.”

“I promise.”

It does feel good.

His breath catches as Kun pushes in, the pressure of the tip of Kun’s cock against his entrance fleeting before all Yukhei feels is the warmth of being filled, the gentle stroke of Kun’s hands along his sides, a comforting presence, until the angles of Kun’s hips are pressed flush up against him, a welcome sharpness that grounds him.

He whimpers as Kun starts to move, the feeling all too foreign, though his body doesn’t seem to think so, clenching down greedily to suck more of Kun in senselessly, his hips not able to tease out whether they should jerk forwards to search for more friction, his cock painfully hard now and undeniably leaking, precum wet against his stomach, or push back to resist Kun, each stroke in sending a shooting tingle through him as Kun brushes against his prostate.

It’s dizzying, and so, so good.

But then Kun touches his wings, and Yukhei spirals.

His wings go limp, all the tension draining out of them as Kun slots his fingers between the layers, stroking him as he thrusts in, drawing lines of pleasure through him, the touch of forbidden places making him quake, wings quivering as he pulls his shoulders back in response.

Oh, and then he’s tensing, the tight heat coiling in his belly, well aware that he’s writhing under Kun’s grasp, the other boy draped over him heavily, hot breath at the base of his neck, making no efforts to hide that he’s close, groaning into his ear.

 _Yukhei_.

Kun calls his name as he finishes.

He feels himself coming undone, Kun full inside of him.

The tears are unexpected, but so are Kun’s lips against the roots of his wings again.

Yukhei cries, and he’s not quite sure what for.

\---

“Shh.”

He wakes up hazily to the sound of Kun’s voice, fingers running through his hair at the nape of his neck, and the kiss dances across his forehead, lovingly.

“Sleep now. We can talk later.”

Yukhei dreams of heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, kinda burnt out at the end there, but oh well.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback appreciated! ♡
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


End file.
